Danielle's Bad Birthday
by CSpirit
Summary: Its Dani's B-Day But She doesnt get it to well but she finds something she never thought she would have.*find out what feeling danielle is having! its nothin bad if ur wonderin*


It was a early morning for Danielle and for everyone it was a normal day. But Jazz knew what today was….it was Danielle's birthday. Jazz walked into The Living room where Danielle was watching Saturday morning cartoons and said ''hey Danielle guess what!'' Danielle responded ''what?'' Jazz said ''its your birthday!'' Danielle was surprised she didn't know. Jazz I don't have a birthday I'm a clone. Of course you have one silly. Then why don't you tell everyone that?. Good idea Danielle be back in a second…..after a few seconds jazz came back with Danny, Maddie, and jack. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANIELLE! They all yelled. Guys thanks for saying happy birthday but I don't have one I'm a clone. Clones don't get birthdays they only serve Danielle said sadly I don't earn one anyways. just then Sam and tucker walked in Sam and tucker said ''hey Danny want to go to the mall?'' sorry tucker and Sam I cant go, today's Danielle's birthday. So? Sam said. ''its any other normal day when it comes to her birthday no one really cares about her all she is inside is ecto plasmic goop'' Sam said. that's not true Danielle yelled out. I bet Danny wouldn't even care if you had a birthday party and no one came Danielle screamed in anger. If I have to ill blast you into the future after that Danielle was so angry she almost exploded!. Danny said ''Danielle calm down'' . Then Danielle took a deep breath and walked to her room away from the living room where she was watching TV. Later that day Danielle got really bored so she got metal from a junk yard and built a small fort. She added all her best stuff from her room. Danny heard something fall over and ran to Danielle's room and said ''WHATS WRONG WHAT FELL OVER ARE U OK!?!?'' and Danielle said ''calm down Danny I'm just having A little fun on my I guess birthday since know one cares about it so I'm having a birthday party for myself alone in my fort. Danny asked where she got the metal. that's easy said Danielle I found it in a scrap metal junk yard. Danny said Sam should've have never said any of the mean stuff she said earlier so Danny said ''ill get her to say sorry'' to Danielle. Danielle was a little happier about Danny's plan. After Danny went to go get Sam to say sorry but forgot the plan on accident and went to the nasty burger with tucker and Sam. Then when Danny remeberd when he got to his house he ran upstairs and found Danielle about to brake out a sugar hyper tantrum because she set up sugary stuff and was angry. Danny yelled ''DANI DON'T!'' she was already drinking the last bottle of sugar water and was having a tantrum. Danny didn't know what to do so he told maddie to come up quick Danielle already had ran into Danny's room while he was gone and totally destroyed it. Danny over reacted and ran into his room to get something that might help Danielle calm down but he walked in to a destroyed room that is used to be his bedroom. Danny was quite for a moment until he walked into Danielle's room and she was trying to destroy everything else in her room there where already books on the ground and stuff knocked over Danny was so confused in what to do that he yelled ''THAT'S IT NO CHOCOLATE FOR A MONTH!'' Danielle went quite Danny just did something he should've not done…Danny called his mom upstairs. Mom we got a problem Danielle I having a tantrum and I just said no chocolate for a month. Maddie said ''Danny she must be angry now…'' Danielle started to go red she screamed and was running around then hit a wire and went where her scar is from the accident that gave her a transfermation with her other alter ego. Danielle passed out and went ghost while still stunned this time her hair wasn't normal it was longer on fire and her eyes where silver and she was 1000000000000 times stronger. Danny went quite and said ''Danielle I take it back you can have all the chocolate you want!'' Danny laughed nervously. Danielle got so angry about everyone treating her bad she blew up her whole room. After she fell to the ground and her hair and eyes where normal then went back to her human form. They took her to the hospital because she was in her room when the explosion happened. Sam and tucker ran to the hospital to see how Danielle was doing. They got to her room in the hospital and when Danielle saw Sam her eyes went green. Danny said to Danielle ''don't think about it Danielle'' but Danielle was about to loose her temper and was about to use the ghostly wail. Danielle got out the bed and slipped and slammed into the power cord on accident and her hair and eyes changed again with her alter ego. Sam went pale and said '' um yea sorry Danielle...'' Danielle asked if Sam could come with her to the alley because she thought she dropped something back there. Danny said it would be O.k. As soon as they left to they got to the alley Danielle went ghost and still had her fire hair Sam got scared and said ''Danielle cant we talk this through before you make a move please!'' then Danielle let out a ghostly ice, ecto-plasmic, mega power white wail so powerful it made Sam pass out. Then Danny heard it and ran outside and looked at Sam on the ground passed out. DANIELLE! He yelled and Danielle was standing right there and said ''she had it coming! For ruining my birthday!'' she didn't need the ghostly wail move! Danny said angrily. You know what now I'm happy no one got you anything. Danielle just stood there quite while a tear ran down her face onto the ground. Sam woke up after a few minutes with Danny watching her with bruises and cuts all over her. Later at home….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fenton's left the hospital and drove back home and when they got back home later Danielle sat in her room upset. She was on the floor because everything was destroyed it with the blast she made. Danny walked in and said ''why are you still in here there's nothing left'' she didn't anwser. For 2 hours she did nothing but cry until Danny walked in with a box. Danny said to Danielle ''I bet your bored'' Danielle said to leave and to just leave her alone because she was having a bad day on her birthday. Danny gave her the box and left the room. She opened the box with wrapping paper in excitement and Danielle thought to herself ''I think my luck is finally clearing up!'' it didn't all there was in there was a box of color pencils she put the color pencils present down In a corner sadly she was called downstairs for dinner and she had a bad stomach ache after. She didn't tell anybody because Danielle thought that they would think she was lying with the stuff that happend today . She couldn't take it anymore so she went downstairs into the kitchen and was looking for some Pepto-Bismol Danny walked in and asked ''what are you doing?'' she told him that she was looking for Pepto-Bismol Danny asked ''why? you need it? Danielle said ''yea'' so Danny gave it to her when she was going to bed Danny tucked her in and everyone in the house went to sleep. In the middle of the night she got out of bed and still had the stomach ache so she went to Danny's room and woke him up Danny asked ''what's wrong Danielle?'' Danielle said ''I still have a stomach ache''. well Danny said ''did you take the Pepto-Bismol?'' Danielle said ''yea'' then Danielle started to get a bad feeling in her stomach Danielle told Danny she had a bad pain forming in her stomach. Danny took Danielle to her room and told her she would be fine but on the way out of Danny's room she threw up and was embarrassed so she ran to her room the next morning Danny told the family what happened yesterday Saturday night. Maddie after went to clean up Danny's room and everyone fixed Danielle's room. Later Danny asked where Danielle wanted to go to make her feel better. Just then jazz told everyone yesterday wasn't Danielle's birthday it was really today but still she got nothing so she still was having the worse birthday ever. So Danielle told Danny where she wanted to go but Danny said he never wants to be seen there then Danielle used the puppy eyes move and Danny said ''oh alright fine''. later they got ready and went to nasty burger world. Danny saw kids running, screaming and hyper power happening from sugar. Danielle was having a blast until she accidently ran into somebody . Danielle got up and saw she knocked over a person exactly her age with blond hair, greenish blue eyes and with jeans, army converse, black shirt and a dark green hat backwards on his head. Danielle saw him get up. Danielle said ''oh sorry my bad''. they looked at each other and Danny was a few feet a away and saw them staring at each other dreamingly. Danny wondered ''what is she doing?'' the boy introduced himself. Hi I'm Cody then Danielle introduced herself I-I- I'm Danielle but you can call me dani!..if thats alright with you. Well nice to meet you Dani said Cody the rest of the time there Cody and Danielle where always next to each other. After a hour passed Danny told Danielle they had to leave on the way Danielle was silent and when they got home she found presents with her name on them she screamed in happiness and yelled '' THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY I EVER HAD!'' after the cake and presents Danielle wanted to talk to jazz alone in her room so she went upstairs where jazz was in her room. Danielle said ''jazz can I talk to you about something personal it's a girl thing that's why I'm asking you and not Danny''. jazz said ''sure anything for you little sister'' so they both got comfy on jazz's bed and Danielle started to explain. Danielle said ''today at nasty burger world I accidently bumped into somebody and it was a boy for a few seconds he just stared at me dreamingly and I stared back the same way and I got a tingly feeling inside what does that mean jazz?'' well said jazz ''I guess your in love'' said jazz Danielle gasped I'm in what?!?! How could that be Danielle said. Ill explain after you tell me the details about him so Danielle told her ''his name was Cody and he wore a black shirt like Danny's just all black and wore jeans with army converse with a dark green hat backwards with his long hair coming out the hat he just looked so how do I put this well cute!. After a while with talking it was dinner time and they all had a good dinner and after a hour Danielle got really tired so jazz tucked her in and went into Danny's room he was still up because it was only 9:30. Danny saw jazz walk in and asked ''I got to tell you something about Danielle today..'' so jazz sat down with Danny on his bed and told him about Danielle and the boy that jazz said his name was Cody. Later that evening Danielle was listening to the whole conversation Danny and jazz where having while invisible. She knew she had to see Cody again luckily he gave her his email, phone number and address!. At 12:00 am Danielle flew over to Cody's house and was in ghost form. He woke up and saw her in ghost form still and gasped and said ''you like Like Danny phantom but a.. girl? Well said Danielle I'm his sister Danielle. Cody said you remind me of the really cute girl I met today Danielle gasped wait you think I'm cute!?! I mean her. Cody was confused but Danielle said bye and left The next day was school so Danielle and Danny where gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At school Danny had his normal classes but as for Danielle she saw the boy she met went to her school and she didn't realize it. as soon as she got to class she sat next to Cody. Miss May walked into the class room while Cody and Danielle where smiling at each other and class after begun.. After a hour class period was about to end for lunch and Miss May told the class ''tomorrow is the Casper Middle School Picnic''. then everyone heard the school bell ring and walked to the cafeteria Danielle sat alone because Becky moved to a different state and Alex went to a different school and Nichol moved to a diffrent town so Danielle was officially alone. She ate her lunch alone waited for jazz to pick her up alone and the rest of the school day she was alone. Back at Fenton works Danny was doing his homework while jazz was studying and Maddie was building gear with jack while Danielle sat in her room playing her D.S. Later on in the evening dinner was ready and usually Danielle would be talking and eating a lot but this time she was dead silent at the dinner table and didn't eat much she was upset that she has no friends at school.. For now at least. Later soon for Danielle to go to bed Danny asked Danielle why she was upset when she was sitting on her bed Danny sat down on Danielle's bed while she sat there and Danny asked ''why are you so upset all of the sudden your usually happy''. Danielle said ''its just that I cant talk to a person at school he's really nice and all.. But…'' Danny said ''but what?'' did he do something mean to you? Asked Danny Danielle said ''no nothing like that'' Danielle looked down to the floor. Danny said ''I think I know what your trying to say..'' Danny glanced at Danielle and said ''you like Cody don't you?'' Danielle gasped you already know his name!?!?. Danielle said ''I bet jazz told you, I told her its personal!'' later that evening, Danielle was asleep early. Danny also fell asleep as for jazz and jack and maddie. The next morning Danielle got up before anybody so she could see the sun rise to her it was like a flower on fire that's really pretty. Later Danny took Danielle to school and he left for his own school. Miss may walked into the class room and said ''hello children today is the Casper Middle School picnic grab your lunches and get on the bus so we can go to Amity Park Beach''. everyone grabbed there lunches and got on the bus and somehow Danielle was seated next to Cody. Cody said ''hi Danielle guess what happened yesterday night'' Danielle tried not to laugh under her breath and said ''what?''. Cody continued and said ''Danielle phantom showed up at my house'' Danielle said ''oh really?'' Cody said ''yea! And I got to tell her something and she kinda looks like you Danielle'' Danielle gasped and thought ''what if he knows my secret?!''. Danielle started to panic luckily the bus stopped at the Beach before Danielle had to respond to the sentence Cody told her. Danielle sat under a tree alone until Cody sat next to her. Danielle said ''hi Cody'' Cody said ''hi'' back. Danielle and Cody ate lunch together and at one point Danielle Kissed Cody on the lips for 5 minutes and Danny flew over the Beach in ghost form and saw them kissing and gasped and thought ''Oh Danielle your dead when mom and dad find out plus jazz!''. Then the class went back to school and the day ended. Jazz came and picked Danny and Danielle up from their schools. Danny said ''Danielle you way to young'' Danielle said ''for what?'' Danny said ''to kiss people like at the Beach like that!'' Danielle gasped ''how did you know!?!'' Danny said ''ill explain until then when we get home I'm telling mom and dad''. So the rest of the ride home it was quite and dinner was quite until Danny told jack and maddie what happened maddie said ''we will talk about this tomorrow Danielle and for you Danny luckily you flew over the park and saw now Danielle get to bed your grounded for a week'' Danielle said ''WHAT! JUST FOR KISSING SOMEBODY I LIKE??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????'' maddie said ''yes now do what I say and go to bed now young lady!''. the next day maddie talked to Danielle and the rest of the other days was the best days for Danielle she had everything she ever wanted a family,love,good life,and most of all the greatest brother to take care of her. Danielle couldn't want anything more then what danny gives her and that's the rare love from a brother.


End file.
